You'll be in my Heart
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: Greg and Nick compete for the new girls love. But, how far will they let this competition go? What happens when someone from the lab goes missing... will they be able to work together...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY, starts off simple
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, only my OC

_A/N:_ This is my first CSI fanfic, so don't be mean. The story isn't going to be boring, I'm just setting the story up to be interesting…

Summary: Both Greg and Nick have there sights set on the newest lab rat. Greg has loved her since he first laid eyes on her, Nick has started to ever since he tried to get Greg to ask her out. How far will they let this competition go, before it tears there friendship completely apart and affects the whole lab? What happens when one of the CSI is kidnapped? Will they work together to save their friend and who will end up with Nicole?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters, only my OC.

"Hey Grissom, I ran the finger prints and I got a hit. Jack Mare, previously a war veteran" Greg said walking down the hall beside Gil Grissom.

"Thank you, Greg" Grissom said continuing to walk.

"Umm, Grissom wait" Greg shouted.

"Yes Greg?" Grissom said slowly turning around.

Greg stood there with a smile plastered on his face. "I also found a finger print on the blade of the knife…"

"Did it belong to Jack Mare?" Grissom said cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope… but it matches his daughters, Callie" Greg said. He started to walk away but, turned back towards Grissom "Can I have a raise, if I tell you what I think happened and its right?"

"If your prediction is reasonable, I might consider" Gil responded.

"I'm thinking, the daughter Callie is all torn up about her mother walking out on them. She blames her father, for being out all the time" Greg smiles at Grissom and then continues "When her father brings home a new girlfriend, the daughter assumes that he had been seeing her, behind her mothers back and then turns the blame towards the girlfriend" Greg pauses and takes a breath.

"Greg how long is this assumption going to be?" Grissom interrupts.

"As I was saying… Callie has hate for her soon to be step mother and can't stand having her around… Her father calls and says he's going to be late that night so, she decides to get rid of the girlfriend before he gets home. She stabs her father's fiancé once. The father comes home and sees the daughter about to stab her again but, it's to late she's dead. He tries to wrestle the knife out of his daughters hand and that's how his finger prints got on there. He covers up for the daughter and blames himself for his fiancés death" Greg said raising both eyebrows.

"That's a very good scenario Greg" Grissom said nodding.

"Thank you" Greg said walking away.

Catherine stood outside the lab while, she waited for Nick. "Nick, hurry your ass up! We have to interview some person for a position in the lab" Catherine yelled in to Nick. She had been waiting there for about, twenty minutes.

"Oh yeah, sorry Cath… I forgot" Nick said with an innocent smile. "I don't want anyone else to join our team, I am happy with the team the way it is"

"I know Nick but, they could really help in the lab. Especially since Greg is training to be out on the field" Catherine said being reasonable.

"Yeah" Nick said walking to the office. Both Catherine and Nick sat down at the table, awaiting the person applying. Nick was a little impatient but, he tried to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I was stuck in traffic" A young lady said in a joyful voice.

Nick looked at her and suddenly changed his mind about not wanting a new member. "Hi, I'm Nick Stokes and this is Catherine Willows" Nick said sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Stokes and Ms. Willows, I'm Nicole Anderson" Nicole said with a nervous smile.

Twenty minutes later

"Can you excuse us for a second sweetie?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes, of course" Nicole replied. Catherine and Nick walked out of the room. They closed the door on the way out.

"So, what do you think? Do we hire her?" Catherine asked while pacing back and forth. She looked at the young ladies application.

"Well she is definitely qualified" Nick implied. He turned around and looked through the glass door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I say we hire her"

"I agree… but, you aren't just hiring her because you think she's hot, are you Nick?" Catherine said with a smirk.

"Of course not…" Nick said. Catherine walked past him and back into the office. Nick whispered to himself "Not completely" Nick headed back into the room "Welcome to the team" She walked over to him and gave him a hug. She did the same to Catherine.

"Thank you, I can't wait to get started" Nicole said rejoiced. "Ms. Willows, you wouldn't mind showing me around… would you?"

"Not at all Nicole" Catherine walked out the door and Nicole followed.

Nick walked happily down the hallway. When he saw the lab, he ran in to see Greg. Greg was sitting at a table testing blood samples for Grissom."Greg, man you have to see the new girl" Nick exclaimed.

"She's pretty? I bet you, I've seen better" Greg announced. He looked back down at his work.

"No way dude!" Nick said. Suddenly Catherine walked around the corner of the door.

"And this is the DNA lab" Catherine said waiting for Nicole to enter the room. Nicole entered the room and Greg looked up in shock. He was wrong; he had never seen a beauty like this.

She had long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was like honey milk, fair and perfect. She had a very friendly smile. She was tall, about 5 foot 8 and in very good physical shape. She had long legs, a little waist, had a nice sized chest and butt. Now Greg's eyes were fixed on her eyes. They both stared at each other in awe. Nicole bit her lip, looked down and looked up at him again with a shy smile.

"Um, Greg this is…" Catherine was interrupted before she could finish.

Greg took his gloves off and walked over towards the new girl. "I'm Greg Sanders and you are?" Greg said not loosing eye contact with her.

"Nicole Anderson"

"It's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you" Greg said shaking her hand gently.

"Thank you and I'm honored to be working with you Mr. Sanders" She spoke gently.

"Please, call me Greg" He exclaimed.

Catherine looked at Nick then smiled "Nicole lets go introduce you to our team's supervisor…Greg get back to work" Catherine signaled for Nick to follow them out the door.

"Okay, Nicole honey, Grissom's office is the first door around the corner, to your left. I'll be right with you in a second" Catherine said with a smile. Nicole nodded and walked toward Grissom's office.

"Cath, did you see what I saw?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah I saw. Greg has the hots for her" Catherine responded with a laugh.

"And she has the hots for him" Nick said.

"Who has the hots for whom?" Greg said standing behind Nick.

"Ugh, no one" Nick said quickly while trying to look innocent.

"Well Nicky, I suppose I should go catch up with Ms. Anderson. See you" Catherine said walking away, leaving Nick to talk to Greg.

"I told you, she's hot" Nick said heading back into Greg's lab. Greg followed, put his gloves back on and sat down.

"Yeah, I was wrong. You know she seemed really nice" Greg replied while picturing the blonde bombshell in his head.

"I know and I also know you have a crush on the new lab rat" Nick whispered to Greg as he walked over to a computer.

"What! No I don't… I mean I don't even know her, all I know is that she's pretty" Greg spat turning to face Nick.

"It's okay if you like her" Nick exclaimed. Nick and Greg continued to argue over the topic for ten minutes, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Greg and Nick both looked up, to see Nicole.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation, Grissom sent me here to get started" Nicole spoke.

"Um, no you didn't. Nick was just leaving, weren't you?" Greg said giving Nick the _'get out of here now'_ eyes.

"Yeah, I was" Nick announced while he shot Greg a dirty look. Greg looked at Nicole and smiled. "Good luck with him Nicole"

"Bye Nick" Nicole responded politely "Kay, what would you like me to do?"

Greg looked at her for a second and then gave his response " I could use your help swabbing some beer bottles… well not some beer bottles, more like 300" Greg gave her a smirk.

"Okay" Nicole said. Greg passed Nicole a pair of gloves and a lab coat. They both sat down at the table and started to swab all of the beer bottles.

There was an awkward silence and it remained that way for a few minutes. Greg looked over at Nicole and quickly looked away when she looked up. "So… where are you from?" Greg asked.

"I'm from Sault St. Marie" She replied looking up at him.

"Isn't that like in…Canada?" Greg questioned.

"Yeah." Nicole said pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Why'd you travel to Vegas?" Greg continued to ask her questions.

"I don't know, I just did" Nicole responded. She continued to swab and Greg continued to look at her.

"Oh. That's cool…" Greg said. "So ugh, does your boyfriend live here in Vegas too?"

"No" Nicole looked back up at him "I'm single"

"Really?" Greg said with a smirk. _'Is this destiny or what? A hot girl from a different country applies for a job HERE and ends up working with me…and she's single' _

"Yes and why do you sound so surprised?" Nicole said.

"Well, you're attractive, nice and clearly smart" Greg said.

Nicole laughed "Thank you Greg" She smiled at him. Nicole looked at a bottle puzzled. She had noticed a substance on it. "This is the bottle the victim drank from right?"

"Yeah" Greg said still looking up at her.

"It appears that our victim's drink was spiked" Nicole announced. "I'm thinking that whoever spiked her drink could have left their finger-prints on it"

"Well, I think we should find out" Greg replied. He went to pick up a pencil and dropped it. Both of them bent over to pick up the pencil and bumped heads as they did. "Owe" they said in sync "Sorry" They laughed.

Nicole grinned and then started to check for prints. Greg was standing behind her and decided to do the full body check out on her. She bent over to be at eye level with the bottle. Greg stopped once he reached her ass and stared. Just as he did so, Warrick walked in.

"Greg" Warrick said shaking his head at Greg. Greg looked up fast.

"Oh… ughh, hey Warrick" Greg said quickly walking over the other side of the room. He pretended to be busy so that Warrick wouldn't embarrass him.

Warrick laughed and then walked over towards Nicole "And who might this, beautiful young lady be?" Warrick said standing behind Nicole. Nicole looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. She recognized him.

"Ms. Anderson this is" Greg couldn't finish, he was interrupted.

"Warrick!" Nicole said happily while jumping into his arms.

"Nicole baby, I didn't know you were coming here to Vegas" Warrick said with a huge smile while he hugged Nicole.Nicole pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips.

She hugged him one more time and then sat down. "Mr. Brown three years and no phone call? If I didn't know you that well, I'd think you were hiding from me"

"Sorry babe, I've been really busy…but, let me make it up to you, dinner tonight, at my place?" Warrick said.

"Okay… but, only if your cooking skills have improved" Nicole giggled.

"I'll make your favourite" Warrick said he looked at her and smiled. "Kay, well I better go… Catherine will be pissed if I'm late on the scene. I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock, gorgeous" Warrick kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

Envy was written all over Greg's face. "So, you and Warrick go way back, huh?"

"Yup. Is this fate or what?' Nicole said walking over to the computer to look for a finger print match.

Greg sat down beside her "Sure" Greg said he looked at the screen and then walked over to the printer.

"Greg, is something wrong?" Nicole said standing up and walking over to him. She placed her hand on his hand. "If there is, you can tell me"

Greg looked at her hand and looked back up at her "No but, thanks. I'm fine" Greg replied. A sheet popped out of the printer and Greg grabbed it quickly. "Excuse me for a second…"

"Sure" Nicole said walking back over the computer.

Greg walked down the hall and towards Nick's office. Nick was on the phone with his mom when Greg stomped on in.

"Yeah mom, I'll come and visit soon" Nick responded to his mother on the phone.

"Ahemm" Greg said while tapping his foot on the floor. Nick turned around and looked at him.

"Yup… love you to, buh-bye" Nick said turning his cell off "Yes, Greg?"

"Here's your sheet" Greg said with a bit of a snotty tone.

"Whoa, ugh Greg… what's with you?" Nick asked a little shocked that optimistic Greg was being cranky.

"No…does it look like something is wrong?" Greg said sitting down with a frown.

"No but, it sounds like it" Nick responded

Greg was about to speak when Warrick walked in. Greg looked down and huffed. "Nick man, can you cover my shift tonight? I'm kinda busy" Warrick questioned politely.

"Yup" Nick sat down and put his feet up. "So, what's her name?" He knew Warrick was missing work for a girl.

"Nicole Anderson" Warrick said.

"No way man, you got her to do on a date, with you?" Nick asked astonished.

"Yeah, man. Tonight at 7" Warrick said with a wink. Greg had a jealous look plastered on his face as he looked away from Warrick. Warrick made his way out of the room and turned the corner.

"So Greggo, that's why you're pissed, huh?" Nick said cocking an eyebrow.

"No… but, did you know that they knew each other?" Greg asked.

"Nope… but, if you like her, ask her on a date" Nick said looking at the sheet Greg handed him.

"Whatever Nick" Greg said stomping off.

Later that Night

"What time is it?" Nicole said undoing her lab coat.

Greg looked at the clock "Ten to six"

"Shit, I have to go" Nicole said taking the gloves off and laying them down on the table.

Nicole walked up towards Greg and leaned on the table beside him. He stood up got a sheet of paper out of the printer and placed it write next to Nicole. He stood in front of her and smiled. Nicole kissed Greg on the cheek and then started to speak "Thank you Greg, for putting up with me today. I understand it was probably hard but, it was my first time working in this lab and I enjoyed it" She turned around and started to walk away.

She walked around the corner and Greg ran out of the lab after her "Wait!" He shouted!

She turned towards him slightly confused but, still smiling "Mhmm?"

"Can I have your phone number?" Greg questioned slightly nervous. He had a nervous smile spread across his face.

"Yeah" Nicole said. She grabbed a piece of paper and pulled a pen out of her purse. She wrote it out and handed it to him. "I gave you my cell and my home phone"

"Thanks, have a good night and say hi to Warrick for me" Greg said looking at the paper.

"Night hun" She said while walking away.

Greg walked back into the lab and sat down on the chair. He looked at the number and took a deep breath. He touched his cheek, where she had kissed and sighed.

"Hey Romeo, did you ask her?" Nick said walking in the room.

"Ask who what?" Greg asked sitting up.

"Nicole, did you ask her out?" Nick raised his voice.

"Why would I do that? I don't like her… like that" Greg responded defensively.

"You're such a wimp" Nick said grabbing the piece of paper and making his way out of the lab.

"Yeah well… At least if I were to ask her out, if I did like her, she would say yes. Could you say the same" Greg spat. Nick laughed and then walked back into the room.

"Yeah actually I could… I'm good with the ladies and I'm not scared to ask them out. You're on bud" Nick said as if Greg was challenging him. Greg just gave a snotty look and got back to work.

**The Next Day**

"Warrick man, how was your date with Nicole?" Nick said loudly so that Greg could hear.

"It wasn't really a date man; she's like a little sister to me…" Warrick said giggling.

"Oh I see" Nick said. He took a drink of his water as he walked into the lab.

Nick and Greg started to argue about Greg liking Nicole, when Nicole walked in. Greg and Nick looked up and checked her out. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white low cut tank top, with red high heals and a red and black necklace. He hair was straight with spiral curls on the ends, her make up was simple; Smokey eyes, glossy lips and a little blush.

"Hey boys" Nicole said putting her purse down. Nick nudged Greg to go and ask her out, Greg shook it off and didn't take his eyes off her. Nick stood up and walked over to Nicole, Greg's eyes followed him.

"Good mornin' beautiful" Nick said with a small grin. He looked back at Greg.

Nicole smiled "Good morning to both of you handsome men" She started to look for her lab coat.

Greg jumped up and grabbed it for her "Here doll" He put it on her.

She replied thanks and walked over to the printer. Nick followed; he stood next to her again. "Umm, listen I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime?"

"On a date?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yeah a date" He said.

"I'd love to" Nicole said. "But when? And what are we seeing?"

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow night and we can see whatever you'd like"

"Sounds good. You can pick me up at 8:30, we'll go to the late show" Nicole said as she sat down beside Greg. Nick smiled and walked out of the room.


	2. The Gruesome Threesome

_A/N:_ This is my first CSI fanfic, so don't be mean. The story isn't going to be boring, I'm just setting the story up to be interesting…

Summary: Both Greg and Nick have there sights set on the newest lab rat. Greg has loved her since he first laid eyes on her, Nick has started to ever since he tried to get Greg to ask her out. How far will they let this competition go, before it tears there friendship completely apart and affects the whole lab? What happens when one of the CSI is kidnapped? Will they work together to save their friend and who will end up with Nicole?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters, only my OC. The song and lyrics belong to Bonjovi.

* * *

"Alright, I better get back to work" Nick said leaving the room with a smile on his face. He stuck his tongue out at Greg and kept walking.

Greg made sure Nick was gone and then sat back down beside her. "Are you sure you want to go on a date with _NICK_?"

"Well, he's very nice, he's smart and he's handsome. I don't see anything wrong with going on a date with _NICK_" Nicole responded.

"That's because you don't know the Nick, I know" Greg said pulling out a slide to place on the microscope.

"What do you mean?" Nicole used the tweezers to place a cut out piece of a napkin under the scope. She bent over and looked into the microscope.

Greg bent over, placed his face 3 inches in front of hers and she turned to look at him. "What I mean is Nick goes through girls like nothing. You deserve to know that" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you for being concerned but, I'd prefer to get to know him before I pass judgment" She said looking straight into Greg's eyes.

'_Kiss her! Kiss her now while you have the chance. Her lips are three inches from mine and she's looking straight into my eyes! Do it!' _They continued to look into each others eyes while Greg slowly moved in towards her lips. Suddenly Nick and Catherine walked in and Nicole broke eye contact.

"Hey Nick, hey Catherine" Nicole said looking back into the microscope.

Greg huffed and then walked over to the other table. Greg looked at the results from 310 Genetic Analyzer.

"Hey beautiful" Nick said hugging her. "Hey Greggo"

"Hey Nicole, hey Greg" Catherine said with a faint smile.

Greg waved and put all his focus back on the results.

"Greg how tall are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm 6 feet tall" He looked up at Catherine. "Why?"

"Grissom needs you for an experiment" Catherine answered.

"NO! No, no and no" Greg said getting up and backing away from Catherine and Nick "Last time I got a serious foot rash! I refuse"

"Nick grab him" Catherine said with a laugh.

Nick grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him out the door. Greg started to yell "Nicole, if I don't make it back, call my family and tell them I love them" Greg said being overdramatic.

"Okay Greg" Nicole said giggling.

"Oh and make sure someone feeds my goldfish" He shouted.

"Greg we need you to strip down to your boxers. We are going to be re-acting the crime scene" Grissom showed Greg the bed.

"Oh okay. So, do I just lie down on that" Greg asked.

"No, we need to find you a female companion" Grissom said.

"Sara!" Grissom waved her down. She walked over to him "How tall are you?"

"I'm 5"5" She replied.

"Okay. Catherine how tall are you?" Grissom questioned.

"I'm 5"6. What height are you looking for Gil?"

"I'm looking for 5"8" Grissom said. "Catherine can you find me a female that's 5"8 and in good physical shape?"

"Yeah" Catherine said. She knew exactly where to find the girl. "Nicole, how tall are you exactly?"

"Um, I'm 5"8. You don't need me for your experiment… do you?" Nicole pondered.

"Yeah honey we do" Catherine said taking her over to Grissom.

Greg sat in the other room, in his boxers, uncomfortably awaiting his companion. Grissom walked into the room Nicole was in, examined her and said perfect. He handed her Ambrosia Lace Bustier and matching panties. Her eyes opened up real wide and she headed into the bathroom. She came out with a satin house coat over top of her lingerie.

"So, are we making some sort of forensic pornography?" She said with a smile.

"No, we are re creating a crime scene." Grissom showed her towards the other room. They walked in and Greg looked at her shocked. "Greg we found your female companion."

"Hi" Greg said to her quietly.

"This is how it will work, I will take you through the scenario, you follow my instructions" Grissom said. "Catherine will tell you what we are trying to figure out"

"Okay. Well, a young man, about 20 years old, was found in his bedroom lying on his back. He had multiple stab wounds to his upper torso. There was bruising all over his chest, like he had been lying on it or something had been laying on him for a long period of time. In the wounds we found a pink fiber, that we found out belonged too the exact lingerie we have you wearing, Nicole. There was also a satin house coat at the edge of the bed, worn by a woman. We need to find out if the mystery woman killed him, if there was another in the room, what possibly happened in the room and where all that bruising came from" Catherine explained.

"Nicole I want you to stand exactly half a foot away from Greg. Greg you need to undo her house coat and let it fall of her shoulders" Grissom was interrupted.

"Um but, I don't want people to see me… I don't like my body." Nicole said quickly.

"Nicole, this is a big part of our case hon." Catherine added. Nicole nodded.

Greg undid her house coat and it fell off of her. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped as did several other guys. "Now, that wasn't that bad. We just determined wear she was standing and the way the house coat fell. I know this will be uncomfortable and awkward but, I need you to lie on top of Greg, please" Grissom told her. She climbed on top of Greg. For a few seconds Greg and Nicole stared into each others eyes in awe. They both were sexually attracted to each other.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all" Greg laughed.

"Do we have to watch this?" Nick asked Warrick.

"Okay Nick, grab Nicole and throw her off of Greg." Grissom directed.

Nick slowly lifted Nicole and placed her down away from Greg. He made stabbing motions and Greg pretended to be dead.

"Good! Now Nicole, push Nick away from Greg and climb on his as if you're trying to wake him up"

Nicole grabbed Greg's face and he started to laugh "I'll voluntarily be part of the next experiment if it's like this one"

"Focus Greg. Nick you're the killer and she's trying to stop you from stabbing him, what do you do?" Grissom asked Nick with a puzzled look.

"I react. I stab her and stop her from fighting me" Nick looked at Grissom and smiled. "What if I killed her by accident and she was still lying on the victim when they were both dead? That would explain the bruising and the lingerie fiber in his wounds"

"That would explain the unknown blood. One problem, where's the body?" Grissom implied.

"Well, maybe the killer had feelings for her" Greg announced.

Nicole added "He might have stayed there for awhile because he felt guilty for killing her. That would explain why there was bruising"

"That still doesn't answer where the body is" Grissom replied.

"Well, he took the body with him… he probably buried her in his backyard" Greg said.

"Yeah, that's a reasonable idea" Nicole and Nick both said at the same time. Nick smiled and winked at Nicole. She smiled back.

"Well, let's go find the killer and her body" Gil looked at Catherine.

Nicole walked back to the bathroom and got changed. She headed back to the lab; she walked in to see Greg already there.

"Wow, your fast at getting undressed" Greg said looking at her. "And dressed"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Nicole giggled.

It went quiet and became very awkward. Greg tapped his pen on the desk and Nicole played with her hair.

"I can't take it anymore! YOU HAVE AN AMAZINGLY SEXY BODY!" Greg blurted out. He covered his mouth.

"No, I hate my body. Please don't talk about it" Nicole said looking down.

"How can you not like your body? It's what every guy dreams of… you've got the small waist, a toned stomach, nice thighs, a grab-able ass and really nice boo….

"GREG! Stop describing what you think of me" Nicole said to him.

"Boobs" Greg finished his sentence. "Sorry, just don't tell yourself you don't have a nice body! You do"

"Thanks" Nicole said. "You have a nice body as well"

Greg looked up at her with a smile and she awkwardly looked down at the floor "Thanks babe! You know, I think they would have learned a lot more had we been naked" He laughed.

"GREG!!" She laughed.

"Sorry, I just think if it was a little more precise they would know more" Greg laughed and then mumbled "And I would love to see you naked"

"GREG! I heard that" Nicole looked at him surprised.

"Heard what?" He stuck his tongue out and started to run out of the lab.

She chased him "Get back here pervert!"

Greg hid around the corner. As soon as she was about to run by he tripped her and caught her, before she hit the ground. He was bent on his knees and she was cradled comfortably in his arms. He stared at her and then laughed. "That'll teach you to chase after me"

Still in his arms, she giggled and said "UGH! You tripped me!" She punched his arm

Greg flinched in pain "But, I caught you." He smiled, stared straight into her eyes for a few seconds and helped her up. "I would never let you fall" He whispered to her. When they stood up they were three inches away and Greg was tempted to kiss her so badly. He started to move in, for the second time that day, when Grissom came around the corner.

He coughed and said "Greg, you can have a raise. You were right about the Jack Mare case"

Greg jumped up and down! "I knew it! See Grissom, I know everyone thinks I'm just a good-looking stud muffin but, I have brains" Greg smiled and they both went back to the lab.

Grissom rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard something smash in the lab. He ran to the lab and saw Greg kneeled over beside a broken tray of glass vials. Grissom said "Greg! You know I'm going to have to deduct that off your paycheck or maybe not give you a raise. I know it was an accident but Greg, that's the third thing you've broken this month"

Greg looked over at Nicole and opened his lips to talk. "I…

He was interrupted by Nicole "Grissom, it wasn't Greg" Greg looked at her his eyes wide open. She continued "I dropped the tray and he was helping me clean up. I'm truly sorry and you can deduct it off my paycheck"

"Thank you Nicole, for being honest. I won't deduct if off your paycheck as it is your first week on the job. Please just, don't do it again and get back to work" Grissom said with a smile. Nicole nodded and Grissom walked down the hall.

Greg looked at Nicole "Thanks but, why would you do that? You could have lost money" Greg said shocked.

"I couldn't let him take away your raise and besides, we're a team and that means we help each other" Nicole said looking straight at him

"Thanks, I owe you" Greg said with a laugh. He grabbed a broom and started to sweep it into the bag Nicole was holding.

"You don't owe me anything"

Nick walked in to the room with a huge grin, plastered on his face, but it faded a bit when he saw Nicole and Greg talking to each other. It looked like they were extremely close and Nick couldn't handle that. "Hey Greggo and _hello _gorgeous" Nick kissed Nicole on the cheek. He then said "So, beautiful, I'm going out for lunch and I would like you to come with me" leaning on the table.

Nicole went to speak but was interrupted "I'd love to" Greg said quickly with a smile.

Nicole giggled and Nick said "Greg I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Nicole"

"Yeah, I'd love to come and Greg can come with us" Nicole said winking at Greg.

So, Greg and Nicole met Nick at his truck around 12:30. Greg opened the car door for Nicole and she climbed in the back seat. Greg sat down in the front seat next to Nick. He winked and then smiled at Nick. Nick huffed and then started the engine. While they were driving it was completely silent. Nick decided to break the silence. Nick looked in his rear-view mirror, at Nicole and said "You look very nice today"

"Awe, thanks Nick!" Greg said with a smile.

Nicole burst into laughter, followed by Greg. Nick smiled but, he was secretly pissed off. He wished that it was him and Nicole alone. What started off as a game for Nick, turned into a really big CRUSH. Originally, he had planned to make Greg jealous, so that Greg would ask her out, but, now he had developed feelings for her. He was not about to loose her to GREG! Nick thought 'Nicole doesn't want some young punk! She needs a man; she wants a real man, a man like me! Greg can't provide her with anything… yeah sure, he can make her laugh but, he's way to immature. I mean c'mon she deserves wa…

"NICK WATCH OUT FOR THE STOP SIGN!" Nicole yelled. Greg screamed high pitch, like a little girl.

Nick swerved but, continued to drive "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" He went back to thinking.

"We know you weren't" Greg said trying to slow down his breathing. "You almost killed us! Pull over right now, I'm driving" Greg said in a serious tone.

"Shut up Greg, and calm down. I can drive much better than you and everyone knows that from the way you pull into the parking lot, at work!"

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. They ordered their food and waited for it to be made. They were all talking away and out of nowhere Greg said "OH! I love this song" It was 'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bonjovi.

"ME TO!" Nicole blurted out.

"I love these guys" Nick added.

Greg looked at Nick confused "Whenever I blare this in the lab, you tell me they suck and to turn it off"

Nick looked around "Because you over play them"

"Rightttt...anyways, Bonjovi's coming to Vegas soon, man I'd LOVE to get my hands on those tickets" Greg announced.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to pull a few strings and get us tickets" Nicole replied.

"I WOULD LOVE YOU" Greg raised his voice.

Nicole laughed "Well, then it would be worth it"

Greg blushed and waitress placed the food down on the table. They all said thanks and started to eat.

"Is that a chocolate milk shake?" Greg asked with his eyes open wide.

"Yeah do you want some?" Nicole asked.

"DO I EVER!?" Greg responded.

Nick interrupted "Ladies, I think we should get back to work"

"We just go here!" Nicole said.

They put the money on the table. Greg made a pouting face and took the shake. He laughed and ran out the door. Nicole ran out after him and Nick slowly walked behind.

"UGHH! Greg, give it back!" Nicole followed him.

"What do you say?" Greg cocked an eyebrow.

"PLEASE!?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of; Greg you are the COOLEST guy on the PLANET. You are extremely handsome and so smart. You are to DIE for" Greg laughed and handed her the shake.

Nick walked behind and imitated Greg "The COOLEST guy on the planet… right." Nick climbed in the car to see Greg was in the back seat with Nicole. They were talking away and Nick was SO annoyed. He turned the radio on and blared the station. Suddenly the song Livin' on a Prayer started to play.

Greg and Nicole bobbed their heads and Greg started to sing the first part of the first verse:

"Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
Hes down on his luck...its tough, so tough"

Nicole sang the next part of the verse:

"Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love"

They sang the bridge together:

"She says weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot"

They sang the chorus together:

"Ohhh, were half way there  
Ohhh, Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Ohhh, Livin on a prayer"

Greg sang part of the next verse:

"Tommys got his six string in hock  
Now hes holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, its tough"

Nicole sang the next part:

"Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday"

They went to sing the chorus but, Nick turned it off.

"HEY!? What are you doing? We were listening to that!" Greg shouted at Nick.

They pulled in to the parking lot and Nick walked right into the building. Nicole and Greg walked back into the lab.

Nick was walking by when he heard Greg say "Nicole, there is something I want to ask you!" Nicks eyes opened wide.

* * *

A/N:_Okay so, I'm just getting started. I promise you, if you find it boring, I'm just setting the story up for some interesting stuff. PLEASE be nice. It's my first CSI fic. Thanks for the nice reviews: Cheezecurlz and WinchesterAngel3389 They are really appreciated. Please Read&Review, I love to hear peoples thoughts on my story. Thanks! I'll be sure to update soon._

_Nicolee ox._


	3. HELP!

A/N: This is my first CSI fanfic, so don't be mean

_A/N:_ This is my first CSI fanfic, so don't be mean. The story isn't going to be boring, I'm just setting the story up to be interesting…

Summary: Both Greg and Nick have there sights set on the newest lab rat. Greg has loved her since he first laid eyes on her, Nick has started to ever since he tried to get Greg to ask her out. How far will they let this competition go, before it tears there friendship completely apart and affects the whole lab? What happens when one of the CSI is kidnapped? Who will end up with Nicole?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters, only my OC.

Nick was walking by when he heard Greg say "Nicole, there is something I want to ask you!" Nicks eyes opened wide.

Nicole smiled and asked "What?"

Greg hesitated and then moved in towards her. He grabbed her hand and placed it in his. "I was wondering if you would go…

"If you would go to dinner with Greg, Catherine and I… tonight" He said interrupting. He smiled.

Greg shot him a dirty look but, stopped when Nicole looked at him. Greg said "Well, I really wanted…"He was interrupted by Nick, again.

"To tell you, it's a fancy restaurant and that it would involve dressing…classy" Nick said with a convincing look.

Greg laughed in his head and then said "Mhmm, Nick already told me he was going to be wearing, a full tux, with his hair slicked back and a top hat, didn't you Nick?" Greg said. He looked at Nicole with a smile and then whispered to her "Nick sometimes gets a little carried away"

Nick rolled his eyes, stared directly at Greg and said "Oh yeah, I said that all right" Nick waited until Nicole turned around, to crack his knuckles towards Greg.

Greg giggled and then said "Nicole, we have to give these results to Sara" Nicole grabbed the results and waited for Greg to walk out the door.

Looking at Nick with a smile and then at Nicole he said "Ladies first" She walked out the door and Greg turned to Nick "Tonight should be fun" He went to walk away but, instead he turned back around "Oh by the way, good luck finding a top hat" Greg ran down the hall after Nicole.

Nick walked out the door and looked down the hall at Greg and Nicole. He was furious! Greg looked back at Nick, stuck his tongue out and then wrapped his arm around Nicole's shoulders. Nicole wrapped her arm around his lower back. Nick stomped away. He had to stop Greg from hanging out with Nicole but, he had no idea what to do. He thought _'At least I stopped him from asking her out' _

Catherine walked past Nick and he stopped her. "Cath, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nick are you asking me out?" Catherine said cocking an eyebrow.

"No. I invited Nicole and told her that you, Greg and I were going out to dinner tonight. PLEASE, PLEASE COME!" Nick said with puppy dog eyes.

Catherine let out a sigh and said "Fine but, you're paying. Pick me up at 6" She winked at him and walked away.

"Do you smell that? It smells good." Greg said sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" Nicole said laughing and then sniffing the air.

Greg leaned in towards Nicole's neck, he got really close, he sniffed her neck and by accident his lips touched her neck. He lightly lifted his lips away, to see Nicole blushing. He blushed and then said "Sorry, I promise I wasn't trying to hit on you"

Nicole placed her hand gently on his cheek "Don't be sorry" She winked and walked down the hall.

Greg grinned and watched her ass move as she walked down the hall. He caught up to her and said "So, do you always walk like that or were you giving me a show?" Greg said raising an eyebrow.

"GREG! You were watching my ass? And no I wasn't putting on a show, if I was you would know" She laughed.

"Wow, are you flirting with me?" Greg questioned.

"I don't know, am I?" She responded. She bit her lip "Greg, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

Greg stood up in front of her "She cheated on me… I haven't really liked a girl since her"

Nicole looked at him astonished. She hugged him and while she did, she whispered "Awe, I'm really sorry to hear that"

Greg said "Thanks" She finally stopped hugging him.

She took both of his hands and said "How could she cheat on such a smart, funny and handsome guy like you? She must be absolutely crazy"

Still holding hands with her, Greg pulled her in towards his body and kissed her. It wasn't rough or sexy; it was a light passionate kiss. He pulled away and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it"

She opened her eyes and said "Don't be sorry, I was the one flirting with you and it didn't mean anything" She kissed him on the cheek.

Greg thought_ 'To me, it meant everything' _

Grissom walked in, Greg said the results and Nicole stared at his lips the whole time. She thought _'Wow, he's a really good kisser. STOP NICOLE! You can't think of Greg like that, he's your lab partner, who just happens to be so damn cute' _She sighed.

Greg stopped talking, looked at Nicole and Grissom did the same. She looked down and Greg smiled at her. He continued to inform Grissom. Once they were done, they walked back to the lab. The whole time it was completely silent.

That evening Greg climbed into his car and went to get Nick. Nick sat down in Greg's car and looked him over. He laughed and said "That's what you call cleaning up?"

"Shut up Nick, where's your top hat?" Greg stuck his tongue out. It was quiet as they drove to pick Catherine up.

She was at the end of the drive way waiting for them to show up. Nick and Greg were surprised at how well she looked. She sat down in the back seat and said "Let's go get Nicole"

They drove for ten minutes until finally they stopped at Nicole's house. They marveled at the architectural design of her house. It was gorgeous. Greg, Nick and Catherine got out of the car and went to the door. They rang the doorbell and she yelled come in. They stepped inside and she said coming.

Greg and Nick were talking when all of a sudden Catherine said "Wow"

Greg and Nick looked up to see Nicole coming down the large stair well, in a red Beaded Empire Evening dress by Sean Collection. Her hair was in spiral curls and her makeup was simple but, gorgeous. She looked amazing. As she made her way down the rest of the stairs, Greg couldn't help but smile at her.

He walked over, put his arm out for her to hold and said "You look amazing"

Nicole laughed and said "Thanks, you look stunning too. All three of you look fantastic"

Greg opened the door and they all walked out. Nicole turned and locked the door; she slipped the key into her purse. Greg helped her down the steps and they got in the car. Greg turned on the radio and Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance was playing. He turned it up and adjusted the rearview mirror, so he could see Nicole. He looked in the rearview mirror and she was staring at his reflection with a smile. He smiled to himself and looked back at her in the mirror. She and Catherine were talking about getting everyone in the office together for a picnic. Greg looked at the road but, every once in awhile he would glance at Nicole in the mirror. He looked at her and saw her lip singing the song. He laughed to himself and looked back at the road.

They pulled into the restaurant and went inside. Nick escorted Catherine to the table and Greg escorted Nicole. As they walked to their table Greg noticed all the men looking at Nicole. They were so jealous and Greg loved every minute of it. Greg pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. The waiter came over and asked them what they would like. They ordered there food and talked. All of a sudden the song You'll Be in My Heart by Teddy Geiger (originally Phil Collins) started playing.

"Nicole would you like to dance?" Greg asked her.

"I'd love too!" She got up and followed him to the dance floor. She placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He lightly put his hand on her waist and moved in close to her. The whole time Greg and Nicole's faces were side by side, touching each others cheeks lightly. Greg began to quietly whisper the song in Nicole's ear.

Nick and Catherine sat at the table watching Nicole and Greg, plus some other people, dance.

"So are you going to ask me to dance, or are you to busy being jealous?" Catherine said with a smirk.

"Catherine, if you were a guy, you'd be jealous" Nicks quiet southern accent whispered.

"That's what this was all about!" Catherine laughed. "You brought me here so you wouldn't be alone. Nick, love isn't a game, people can get hurt"

Nick huffed as Nicole and Greg walked back over, laughing. They sat down and started to talk.

"Greg, you like killed my foot" Nicole said trying to catch her breath from laughing hard.

"Sorry, it was an accident! And it's not my fault that you just happened to put your foot there" Greg argued back while trying to calm down.

That evening felt long for Nick and not long enough for Greg. Greg parked his car and headed into the apartment. He laid down on his bed, suit and all, and fell fast asleep.

Greg woke up at 4 in the morning and heard loud arguing in the apartment beside him. He heard a woman scream and then a man. He quickly walked out of his room and opened his neighbours door, to peak in. Just as he did so he saw these two men stab a woman and her husband. Greg panicked and accidentally hit the door. The two murderers turned around and saw Greg. Greg ran back into his apartment and locked the door, they followed. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. He hung up on the operator and climbed out the balcony. Just as he jumped down the men burst through his door. They ran out to the balcony and saw Greg.

One of the males pointed a gun at Greg and said "Don't move, or we'll kill you!"

The man with the gun stayed on the balcony and the other one went out and grabbed Greg. He kicked Greg in the balls and then tied up his arms. The gunman climbed out and kicked Greg in the gut. They wrapped a cloth around his mouth and carried him to the trunk of their SUV. They put him in and closed the trunk. Greg used his shoulder to pull the cloth off of his mouth. He reached one of his tied up hands into his pocket and tried to get his cell phone. He couldn't get it. Next thing he knew the car had stopped and they were opening the trunk up. They dragged him into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. They threw him down in a room and locked the door. He kept biting at the cloth that was holding his wrists together, until it was loose enough to get his hands out. He panicked when he heard the door open. He looked over and saw the two guys walk in. They picked him up off the ground and that's when it happened! Greg slipped his hands out and punched the one guy in the face. He fell, Greg turned around to get an upper cut, he dropped to the ground. His lip was bashed open.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Are you some kind of fuckin' cop?" The one guy yelled.

Greg didn't answer, so they kicked him in the ribs. "I'm not a cop. I'm a CSI, I work in the lab"

The man kicked him again "What's your name?!"

"Greg, Greg Sanders" Greg murmured.

"Well, Mr. Sanders, if you wanna live, you better tell us where to dump the bodies. We wouldn't want the police to find them"

"I would never tell you where to hide the bodies. I'd rather you kill me" Greg said.

They kicked him in the face. One of them bent down grabbed his chin and said "Really? We'll give you sometime to think about it" They kicked him once more and then walked out of the room.

Greg whined in pain and then tried once more to get his cell phone. He got it out and rested.

Meanwhile, Nicole walked into the lab at 8 o'clock. She looked around for Greg but couldn't see him anywhere. Nick went running by and Nicole ran out to see him.

"Nick, where's Greg?" She said grabbing him by the arm.

"I can't talk about that right now, just come with me" Nick said heading down the hall. She followed.

They got in the car and drove to Greg's apartment building. They ran up the stairs and saw the police at his and his neighbour's rooms. They walked over the cops.

"How many bodies are there?" Nick asked.

"Two, in this room, follow me" The cop said and Nick followed.

Nicole walked over to the next room and looked at the broken door. She walked in and started to look around. She saw that everything had been gone through. She walked over to a picture frame and saw a picture of Greg. Her heart sank, she saw that there was missed calls. She clicked on it and hear "Greg honey, it's your mother. Will you becoming home for dinner this weekend" Nicole started to get tears in her eyes.

She ran into the other room where Nick was and said "Nick, it's Greg's apartment next door. The door is kicked down and his room is ripped apart. I couldn't find him anywhere"

Nicks eyes opened wide "Nicole, its okay. Greg is fine, I know he is. He's probably just hiding. We'll find him" Nick himself was scared.

Nick took Nicole back to the lab, while Grissom and Catherine examined the rooms. Nicole did all the work she was asked, faster then she had ever worked before. She had to help them find Greg, before it was too late.

Hours had passed and it quickly became night. Nick walked into the lab and saw Nicole still working intently. "Nicole, it's 11:45. Come, let me take you home"

"Nick, you go home, I need to work. I'm the only one in the DNA lab. It's good idea for me to stay here" Nicole said. She hugged him and said goodnight. Nick said it back and went home. Nicole sat down and awaited work. All she could think about was Greg. She wanted to be out there looking for him.

Nicole jumped when her phone started to vibrate. "Hello?" She asked. She couldn't figure out who would be calling, this late.

"Nicole" A faint voice whispered.

"Greg!! Oh my god, Greg where are you? Are you okay?" Nicole said, her heart beats sped up.

"Get" Greg stopped and grabbed his rib, in pain "Get, help… I, I don't know where I am" He stopped, tears were in his eyes "It's dark, it's cold and it smells like meat" He continued to whisper. Greg heard footsteps coming so he quickly said "It took, it took five or six minutes to get here. Please Nicole, find me" He hung up and put the phone into his pocket.

Nicole panicked, next thing she knew the phone was ringing. She answered it quickly "Greg?"

"This is not Greg! If you ever want to see your friend again, you will destroy the evidence and pay us 2 million dollars" The deep voice said.

Greg yelled in the background "Nicole, don't destroy it, you'll be fired. Those two people's families will never know what happened" The other man kicked Greg in the ribs. Greg shouted in pain.

"FINE! Fine, I'll do it. When do you want the money and where do I drop it off?" Nicole said crying.

"Drop it off in the alley off of Henderson Street, you have 24 hours, we will call you every two hours. Come alone or you won't see your friend, alive" They hung up on her.

The first thing she thought of was a cold, dark and the smell of meat. A MEAT FACTORY!! She knew there was a meat factory 6 minutes away. She couldn't think of a way to get the money. Suddenly, it hit her. She made a few phone calls and after a couple of hours she got the 2 million dollars. She took all of the evidence out of the file and box. She hid it in her office. She went into Nick's office, grabbed his gun and his badge, she hid it under her jacket. She walked down the hall and out the door, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure no one saw her. She climbed in her car and burnt rubber as she pulled out of the parking lot. She headed to her house where she met her agent, he handed her the money in a brief case and she drove to Henderson Street. She waited for her phone to ring. She sat there for 25 minutes and finally the phone rang.

"Hello?" Nicole said quickly.

"You only have 20 hours left" They replied.

"I've gotten rid of the evidence and I'm in the alley with the money. Bring him to me right now" Nicole yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa calm down beautiful. You look much better when you're smiling" He laughed.

She looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything. How could they see her? She put her hand on Nick's gun and quietly said into the phone "Where the hell are you!? Show yourself right now!"

"Turn around"

She turned and looked out the back window. She gasped and watched them raise a gun. She stayed still; they came and pulled her out of the car with the brief case. They pointed the gun to her head and got her in their car. They drove a block over to the meat factory and they took her inside. They opened the door and she saw Greg on the ground, beaten up. They let go of her and she ran over to Greg. She bent down on the ground and put her hand on his cheek. Greg slowly opened his eyes and saw her there. She smiled and said "Everything is going to be okay"

The two men walked into the room with the brief case, they opened it up. "There better be EXACTLY two million dollars in here" They counted through the money.

"Where did you get that money?" Greg asked shocked.

"I robbed a bank" Nicole said with a serious look. Greg's jaw dropped. "Just kidding" She laughed "I sold my house"

"YOU SOLD YOUR HOUSE?" Greg said with a loud whisper.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let them hurt you" Nicole whispered back.

They closed the brief case and went to walk out of the room. Nicole pulled the gun and pointed it at them. "FREEZE! Drop your weapons and put your hands up" Nicole yelled.

One of them turned around "Listen babe-cakes, I aint scared of no lab girl with a gun"

"Ha, lab girl? Honey, you have no idea what your saying" Nicole pulled out Nicks badge "FBI AGENT MARTINA ROGERS. PUT YOUR HANDS UP, THE FBI ARE A MINUTE AWAY"

The guy dropped his gun and so did the other. Nicole kept the gun pointed at them while she helped Greg up. Greg walked out ahead of her and Nicole walked out with her gun still directed at them. Greg ran out of the building and headed towards the car. Nicole turned and was about to follow, when she was grabbed from behind. Greg got in her car and pulled up the entrance to get Nicole. He saw the man had a hold of her and was about to get out.

Nicole screamed "GREG JUST GO GET HELP!! PLEASE JUST GET HELP"

Greg hit the gas and went back to the lab. They dragged Nicole out to their SUV. She secretly took her cell phone out and took a picture of the license plate. She pressed send and sent it to Nicks phone. They threw her in the back seat and started to drive.

"So, agent Martina Rogers or should I say MR. NICK STOKES, you almost had us fooled back there" They said looking at the badge. "You're a clever one"

Nicole lowered her head and hoped Greg would make it back on time.

Greg pulled in the parking lot at work and ran as fast as he could, ignoring his rib pains. Nick walked in the office and looked at his cell phone there was a picture of a license plate. Just then, he saw Greg come into the main hallway and drop to the ground. He ran over to Greg and as he did he screamed "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE"

"Nick, they, they have Nicole" Greg whined in pain.

_**A/N: **_**Soo, it's been hard to post with all the homework I have had. I'll try to update soon. I have one request, if you like the story PLEASE review it. It is very much appreciated. Thanks and keep reading.**

**Nicole xx.**


End file.
